Anna Sun
by DarkenedxPhoenix
Summary: Ice to the heart. A frozen heart thawed. Life carries on, but was it actualy Anna's heart that Elsa hit with her ice? A story of two sisters, bound together in love and by magic trying to get through life and keep their love a secret. The town eventually learns of this sin, all led by a friend, and all will go to hell. Icest soulbond!elsanna A new take on the story. Please R
1. Prologue

Anna Sun

Prologue

It had started when they were kids, not that she realized what was happening at the time. Anna would write these little songs and sing them to her through her shut door, trying to coax her out. She hated herself for always telling her to go away, but really, it was for both their sakes. She got to her teen years and realized what was going on. She was falling for her sister.

She wished she could throw the door open and just hug her, let her know she loved her in so many ways, and gush apologies until Anna could finally understand what was going on. Her hand had been on the handle so many times, but the handle would frost over every time, steeling her resolve of this being the best. An ice sculpture of a sister was far less than desirable over a live sister. But slowly, one lyric at a time, Anna had worked her way into her heart.

At her coronation, her first real glimpse at her had left her speechless. It was as though she had managed to freeze time. Her red hair done up, the white streak of hair woven into a bun, highlighting the red, all held up by a green ribbon. As her eyes traveled down, she found it hard to breathe. Anna had grown into a gorgeous woman. As she approached, she realized she was going to have to talk to her for the first time in years. Actually talk to her.

They managed through some small talk, but it quickly went down hill, Elsa's heart breaking for the princess as she saw the hurt in her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, but had to put the mask of sincere happiness on her face as another important political head came up to greet her. From there, the party turned to a blur until Anna had reappeared with a man on her arm, asking her for a blessing to their marriage.

She had quickly shut down the idea, her slight jealousy only playing a small part in her decision. Anna knew better then that…had she been drinking? As Anna began to push the matter, she felt her temper rise up. It was the temper of the arctic storms, welling up in her until it boiled over, bursting forth from her uncovered hand. Ice spikes. It had to be ice spikes.

Her ice palace though, that Elsa did miss. It was her pride and joy, her first great creation. It was peace and quiet and freedom. Where if she lost control and started a blizzard in the foyer, then so be it, it didn't matter. How on earth Anna had managed to find her, she didn't know, but she immediately wanted her to stay. Live with her, love her, be her one and only. By now she had fully come to terms with her feelings for this woman that stood stubbornly before her. But then reality set in. Anna would freeze to death up here, and would never love her in the disgusting way Elsa hoped for.

Added to the news she'd doomed her kingdom, and had no clue how to fix it. Obviously Elsa was unfit for this job. But Anna wasn't doomed yet, which she was seriously concerned about if she couldn't contain her own outbursts of ice. She still had the chance to lead a happy life. Find a husband, have kids, lead the kingdom into it's happiest days. Elsa couldn't take that from her. So with a heavy heart, she brought forth something that would simply make them leave. Make Anna hate her so she'd go home.

Next thing she knew she was defending off an attack, fully accepting the Ice Queen she was now to be. If that's what they wanted, they would get the Ice Queen and all her fury. They _would_ leave her alone. It went dark after the chandelier came down. Then Hans. She wish she'd frozen his important bits to keep him from ever poisoning this world with a child, but Anna's handling of the situation was just as good. Her mind worked back to Anna being a statue. The words she whispered to Anna in that moment that Anna blessedly didn't know were spoken.

'_I love you. With all my heart. And I need you. Even if we can never be together, I can't make it through a day without knowing you're alright. Please don't leave me alone to deal with this world. I need you.'_

Her lips had brushed over Anna's ice ones as she collapsed against the statue. A true love's first kiss. A thawing. The girl that was her world in her arms. Her life. She'd been on such a high of having her sister back and realizing that it could all work out that lifting the eternal winter had been child's play.

That had been a month ago, and things around the castle had never been better. Probably because she got to see her sister every day though. And after all they had been through, Anna had chased her all the way up a mountain, and had sacrificed her life for her, and Elsa knew, she knew without a doubt that she loved this girl. Every morning waking to the chaos she caused, to the soft goodnight as they went to bed. Separate rooms, because it was a love that was wrong, a sin against nature in so many ways, and Elsa didn't want to lose her only sister and her one true love. She knew one day she would lose her to a prince or Kristoff or whoever lit up her world as she did Elsa's.

But until that day came, she just had to keep her mouth shut. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there boys and girls! This is my first frozen fic, and I'm coming out of a long retirement from writing fictions. So this is gonna be a fun little adventure for all of us. This might start off rough and slow, I'm knocking the rust off my writing skills. I promise I'll stick with this one all the way through, and I hope you stick with me through this because it might actually come out decent if all goes according to plan. Wrote an outline for once. It's gonna have a scene or two later on that will probably be a little much for the kiddies, but I'll give you warning for that chapter. This story will have some twists and turns and will probably cast some much loved characters in a different light to make a different take on some aspects, and I'm hoping it's going to turn out decent. I would also like to thank my amazing beta Quillinx for willingly putting up with my 5000 emails and incredible beta skills. She deserves a trophy already.

Without further ado, I present for your enjoyment Anna Sun.

Disclaimer for the story: I don't own Frozen, just borrowing a few things.

Anna Sun

Chapter One

Her eyes cracked open, only to clench shut again. The sun. Oh god the sun could go straight to hell. It was too bright, too chipper for this unholy hour. Cracking one eye, she checked the clock on her wall. 10:03. Whatever. Still too early. She cracked her eye open again. Was that...? Why yes, yes it was. Frost on the clock. And the walls. She froze the floors in her sleep again. She tried to remember what dream had caused it this time. Nothing but a blank. Damn it all.

Thump.

A scream.

Thump.

That was Gerda. The poor woman, what had Anna done now? She slowly dragged herself out from under the covers, checking the mirror to see that her hair had managed to turn to a lion's mane in her sleep. She sat down and slowly brushed it out, taking time to attempt to relax before having to face whatever Anna had gotten in to this morning, ignoring the thumps and screams that now only belonged to Anna. She tied off the braid, changed clothes, and with one last glance in the mirror opened her door.

"MorningElsaohmygodyoushouldskatetoothisisfun!" Elsa's eyes widened as Anna shot by her vision, yelling, only to run into a wall she didn't brake in time to avoid.

_'Well...looks like I froze the whole wing this time._' She thought, still a little groggy.

With a sigh and a flick of her hand she melted and evaporated the ice before Anna could manage to injure herself or someone else. She never had gotten the hang of stopping on ice skates.

"Elsaaaaa! I was having fun, why'd you have to do that?" Anna whined at her. Elsa had hold back a laugh at her childlike voice.

"You were about to kill yourself or a member of my staff dear sister." She said with an intentional look of playful condescension. "Why was Gerda screaming?"

"Well...I might have taken a turn too sharp and almost ran in to her." She mumbled picking at a string on her dress, causing Elsa to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

Internally, she was willing back the thought of how adorable Anna was sitting on the ground, her hair still a mess, her face lit up like the sun, because normal sisters didn't have that thought about their sister in that way, the way that would want her to throw the red head in her room and ravage every inch of her 'til the kingdom came knocking to figure out where their queen and princess had disappeared to. Elsa blinked. Where did that come from? These thoughts were getting worse. She sighed and shook her head, looking up to see Anna had gone on to one of her ramblings again based on how quick her lips (which were definitely the occasional point of interest, but she had shook away those thoughts for the time being) were moving that she had missed the majority of in her musings. She quickly tuned back in to the conversation.

"And really, who ever thought corsets were a good idea should just choke and die, because apparently that's how they want the wearer to die, I couldn't get a breath in to save my life, and I'm pretty sure it broke both my boobs, I mean really, they were bruised for a _week_!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Elsa couldn't help but let out a soft giggle this time. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable-"

"That's plenty of information thank you." She said quickly, ceasing that thought with a raised hand. "Anna you had it on backwards. I kept telling you that, but you didn't listen. Now how you managed to get a corset on backwards and not notice, or how anyone else didn't notice, I don't know, but you did and that's what happens." She said pointedly, ignoring Anna's stuck out tongue.

"Now, stop terrorizing the staff. I'm going to go get coffee, I've got a lot of work to take care of, and I can't do any of this morning without coffee." She said, maneuvering around Anna who was still sitting on the floor from her crash, and heading to the study. At least it was never boring.

Elsa sat down at her desk, a warm cup of coffee already patiently awaiting her arrival. With a far wider smile than what should be justified over a bean, she took a slow sip and basked in the warmth of it sliding down her throat and settling into her stomach. Turning to her workload for the day, the blonde picked up a stack of letters, fingering through each one.

"Prince of...prince of..." She sighed, flipping through her most recent marriage proposals. "King? God you pervert." She grumbled, wondering what his wife would think of that. "Prince. Princess? Oh god..." The queen immediately threw the offending letter to the fire, wishing she could burn the image of the beastly (and unnervingly masculine) woman from her memory as well. Thank god Anna wasn't around to see that one. She'd never live it down. "That's enough mail for now." She muttered, her voice a little

Generally speaking, she wasn't exactly in to women. Most women just didn't tickle her fancy. Neither did most men really, they were always up to something, a hidden agenda somewhere. It was almost a point of concern, her lack of love interests. Except for one human being, which was so forbidden they would probably burn her at the stake if they knew about her love. Her kingdom had mostly overlooked her powers as simply a little quirk to the queen after seeing she was harmless, mostly not including the occasional whack job extremist that would come back every time she released him from prison and assault the castle with a stick, accusing her of being a witch and saying she needed to be burned at the stake.

It was really a foolproof plan, stick versus stone walls; he had the advantage every time. He'd get thrown in jail and be released and get arrested again a few days later. It was a vicious cycle, not that anyone was overly concerned of the crazed little man. Surely that sort of dedication should garner some respect, right?

Elsa shook her head, trying to rid herself of distracting thoughts as she turned over to the more boring legislation that now littered her desk. There was a quiet knock on the door that broke her concentration.

"Enter." She spoke quietly, the corner of her mouth quirking as Anna stuck her head in.

"Hey there. You didn't come down, so I thought I'd bring you breakfast." Anna said grinning and flourishing a plate of bacon and eggs. Elsa nodded and gave her princess- wait, no, the, the princess a grateful smile as she cleared a spot, digging in to the best ability a queen can respectfully accomplish. Anna looked around before letting out a happy sigh.

"I love this whole open door thing. It's nice." She sighed happily, then the other random thoughts started to flow. "I mean to get to hang around like this. Not that I'm much use, but hey, moral support right? Yeah, you show those stuck up wig lovers who's boss." She shook her fist at the papers, attempting to intimidate them Elsa assumed. "Litigate the hell out of you! That's what my girl-" Elsa blinked. Her girl? "-Elsa is gonna do. Hey you wanna go walk around later?"

"I would, but I have to explain to the council why exactly we can't charge taxes for every step taken on the roads. 'Wear and tear' tax, I swear they've lost their minds." She groaned, cradling her head in her hands and wallowing in her own misery. Anna laughed, making Elsa smile. God, this girl. "Why not see if Kristoff will go with you?"

Anna growled slightly as her eyes darkened.

"He's an ass."

"Anna!"

"Sorry." She almost looked sheepish for a second. "But we aren't exactly on good terms right now." Elsa felt a bit of guilt and some elation.

'What happened? You two were inseparable." She asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Nothing." She grumbled as she stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Elsa stared at the door in surprise for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh and turning back to her work, her mind almost immediately wondering again.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty boys and girls, I want to first thank all my reads. I obsessively watched the count and the numbers were incredible. Thank you also for the reviews. Talk about some mojo juice right there. Now, I have some good news. The first part is, I'm gonna be updating about once a week, give or take a day or two due to work, life, and how cooperative my muse is being. The other bit of good news is, this chapter ends my having to set up the story, except for some important background and character building, so maybe not. One more chapter, then we'll get to more of the heart of the story, then this will be less sucky, and there will be an epic fight scene later on. Exciting stuff people Again, I hope you enjoy reading this, and drop me a review if you feel I've earned it. As always, thank you quillinx for your incredible beta skills.

Once more, I present for your enjoyment, Anna Sun: Chapter Two.

Anna Sun

Chapter 2

Anna awoke to being cold. Not just cold, but cold. Like, cold cold. She found herself shivering under a decently heavy blanket, the sun just hitting her eye, but not quite making it to her body yet. That was probably it; the sun just hadn't hit her yet. Or it was just hay fever. She pushed the matter aside for the time being; it was time for breakfast. The princess wiped the drool from her cheek with a sound of disgust and hopped out of bed, taking a moment to bask in the sun, the rays caressing her skin and bringing warmth back to her. She quickly dressed and attacked her hair with a brush until it was brought to submission in the form of two braids.

With a nod to herself in the mirror, she bounded into the hallway, feeling a chill rush over her as she lost the warmth of her then sun heated room. God, it was so cold in this castle today. Maybe Elsa had another dream but just didn't freeze the floors this time. She shivered as she headed down to the breakfast room, passing Elsa's door and pausing for a moment, deliberating if she should wake the platinum blonde for breakfast. Elsa had been tied up for a good portion of the day arguing with the council over that stupid law of theirs and how impossible it would be to carry out, and had to finish the meeting today. Probably best to let her sleep. Plus, if Elsa saw her sudden intolerance to the cold, she'd worry, and Anna didn't want her to worry. The queen had enough on her plate without worrying about her.

Surely breakfast would cure this. Her braids bounced as she hopped down the stairs, her stomach letting out a pitiful moan of it's slow, painful starvation. Yes, breakfast was definitely the right answer. Anna entered the dining room to see that an assortment of bacon and eggs and pancakes with chocolate were already waiting for her, the pancakes still steaming and fluffy. She grabbed a plate and quickly loaded up, making sure to dump a decent amount of syrup on them and took a large bite.

Oh god. Chocolate. She took a deep breath as the gooey melted chocolate mixed with the most incredible pancakes and syrup lit up every sweet taste bud on her tongue. This was definitely the right way to handle a chill. She took a few more bites, the warm food imparting some warmth to herself, then reached for her glass of water. Her hand twinged at the feel of the cold glass, but she ignored it and drank deeply.

Goddammit all it was like she'd just poured a frozen lake down her throat. It burned so bad, she swore the water left frostbite in it's wake. Choking and sputtering, she slammed the glass down as she tried to catch her breath and get over the shock of feeling as though she'd plunged straight into the arctic waters of the far north.

"What in the ever loving _hell _was that?" Anna growled at the glass of water. God, it was even burning her stomach, causing her to wrap her arms around her it and lay her head on the table. Why? What could cause this kind of reaction to cold?

A new chill ran through her as she remembered what had happened when Elsa had accidentally frozen her heart. The chill turned to full on panic. She still had nightmares that she never was thawed, not that she would ever let her sister know. What if it wasn't cured? What if she was turning back, just like her nightmares...what if they were premonitions? Sometimes, she'd run to Kristoff and catch his lips at the last possible second. Sometimes it wouldn't work, but worse were the nights where it did and she didn't get to Elsa in time to stop Hans. Sometimes she'd freeze trying to get to Elsa and had to watch helplessly as her sister was slain.

Those nights, she'd wake up feeling like she'd run a mile, but couldn't get a drop of air in her lungs through the fear and panic. She'd struggle for air for only a short time, but when she finally was able to get a breath it felt like it had been an eternity. She'd cry it out a little, trying to stop the flashing images in her head that threatened to blur out her vision (though some nights they succeeded) before finally falling asleep again, which was usually a dreamless blessing.

Anna didn't understand why, but she'd never asked either. If word got to her sister, she'd worry. Or worse, see her as weak for these episodes over something already passed. She felt her breath coming short again. What if it was happening again because Anna was weak? What if Elsa saw her like this, or she did freeze back? Would she lock herself away after all the progress they had made? The images were taking over her vision as her frozen statue fell, shattering to a million pieces and melting, taking any hope of her thawing again away.

"No!" she finally yelled, slamming her fists on the table making things rattle. She wouldn't give in to the panic. Not this time. She released her fists, then looked up to see Gerda giving her a concerned look, apparently having caught her moment as she was passing through. Anna laughed sheepishly.

"Ha...uhm...I forgot to...these pancakes are delicious!" She shoved another bite in her mouth, almost choking in the process. Gerda just tutted and shook her head, walking away. Anna set her head on the table, groaning.

What a morning.

Anna stepped into the sun, taking a deep breath of fresh air and feeling the warmth return. It was sadly too hot to to sit out and enjoy the day. She walked to the town hall where the council enjoyed holding meetings, deciding to surprise Elsa. With the sun beating down on her like this, she couldn't help but feel it was just a cold start to the morning, and there was nothing to worry about. The princess skipped up the stone steps and through the door, smiling as she realized the fires were going today, probably Elsa's idea to make the meeting room unbearable to keep things short. Good, her problem wouldn't show up around Elsa. Not that it was a problem. There wasn't a problem. Just an off day. But just in case. She just wanted to see her sister without causing her worry.

Ever since Elsa had come home and left her door open, Anna had wanted to be near her every moment she could. She felt like something was missing when they were apart too long. Not putting much thought in to it, she just figured it was because she went so long without her sister. It was great to have her back.

And oh, speak of the devil.

Elsa threw the meeting room doors open and stormed out, leaving frost in her wake as she blew right by Anna, causing the chill to come back worse than ever. Her skin almost felt like it was on fire. Elsa, though, was in her own world as she threw the front doors open too and stormed to the castle. Anna quickly rushed to the fire, getting close enough to endanger her well-being as she soaked in as much heat as she could. This wasn't just a chill. This was bad.

She sat by the fire for a few minutes more before walking back outside and following the trail of frost. Maybe Elsa should know about her sudden condition (that was not a problem!). She walked slowly to Elsa's study and knocked, sticking her head through the cracked door.

"You alright there, lover?" she asked with a Cheshire Cat grin. Elsa immediately turned red and knocked some letters off her desk when her arm suddenly twitched. She snatched the letters up and glared at Anna. "Wow, calm down. It's not that serious." Anna said, staring at Elsa in surprise.

She laughed a little as she handed one to Elsa that had fluttered across the floor and stepped behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders that stiffened up immediately on contact. She let out a little noise of amazement as she started rubbing them, forgetting why she had come there in the first place.

"Wow you're stiff. Like rock hard. I should take care of that." she muttered, not seeing the queen turn blood red at the contact and double meaning. Sure it might not have applied to her - ahem - anatomy, but the implication had the absolute most intoxicating images crashing through her mind. Anna hummed as she massaged her shoulders, working on the knots as Elsa slowly relaxed into the princess's fingers. They were cold as ice, but she didn't give it much thought. The cold felt good on her sore neck. She let out a small moan as Anna hit a knot and then was red all over again. It was beginning to feel good in too many ways for her to handle after her meeting with those idiots that made up her council. Anna's thumb brushed over a muscle on the side of her neck that happened to be very sensitive, and without much sensitivity for Elsa shot electricity though her body, causing her to let out a small noise of extremely embarrassing origin.

Elsa suddenly leapt to her feet, almost headbutting Anna in the chin. Anna jumped back.

"Ah! I'm sorry did I hit a sensitive spo-?"

"Hungry!" Elsa yelled, cutting her off. Her face was absolutely on fire and it didn't help in the slightest that Anna had no clue what was going on. Anna blinked and stared at her in utter confusion. Elsa cleared her throat and tried again.

"I meant," she took a deep breath, trying to get air back in her lungs. "I'm a little peckish. Want to see if we can find some chocolate?" she asked, back to acting like a queen and not a hormone driven teenager. She wasn't really feeling food after that pointless meeting, but when Anna's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, grabbed Elsa's hand and drug her towards the kitchen, she knew she'd made the right choice. Elsa groaned as her dying blush found it's second wind.

After fearing for her life on the descent down the stairs that Anna seemed to glide down, they managed to make it to the kitchen in one piece where Anna hopped to the ice chest and threw the door open, reaching to dig through the ice. She suddenly went stock still as Elsa stepped beside her to help her search, a small smile on her face at her Anna's childlike antics, and saw Anna's hand on a block of ice. She watched as her sister's skin erupt in goose bumps and slowly lose all color as her hair suddenly faded white. Elsa's heart nearly stopped beating.

"Anna?" she asked, panic rising in her chest. Anna's eyes rolled back as she dropped straight to the ground. Elsa grabbed her before her head hit the ground and cradled her in her arms.

"Anna!" She yelled her sister's name, and after getting no response, screamed for help down the hall. Servants rushed in and gathered Anna upon seeing her, Gerda wrapping her arms around Elsa and making her release her death grip on the princess as they rushed her to her room. Memories flashed across Elsa's vision as she shoved the woman off her and rushed behind the servants, not realizing the snowflake shaped ice she had frozen to the floor beneath her feet.


End file.
